Born Of Pain
by Cerberus06071998
Summary: This is the story of Renier Lord, the son of Reyes, keeper of the demon Pain, and Danika Ford, the All-Seeing Eye. Renier doesn't have a normal childhood- never has- but the rise of a new wave of Hunters whose made it their mission to destroy his father and family, doesn't make it any easier. Not to mention, being half demon has it's consequences.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE:**

I was born December 25, 2016, Christmas Day. My mother always said I was the best present she could have ever got all her life- despite the horrendous contractions she endured during labor- even though I was given to her wrapped in blood and the many types of birth fluids instead of candy cane wrapping paper, which was ironic, considering my damnable genetics.

According to my parents, 11 uncles, and aunts, I was outgoing baby. I wouldn't know. I can't remember most of my first years of life. Every time my father would tell me of my toddler antics his face would beam with love and care, no matter the degree of fear I unintentionally caused him. One of my uncles said my child self reminds him of my father in his first years of life, after he was created, though I can't believe it. It's impossible to envision my father, despite the love he has showered me with, as a rambunctious child getting into tons of trouble.

Maybe that's because my father was never a child. Not because of some horrible childhood that forced him to inevitably 'grow up.' No he didn't live on the streets, well maybe he did soon after Pain was bonded to him for eternity, I'm not sure. He just was literally never a child. His birth, if you could even consider it that, was really just his creation. The story goes that the self proclaimed god of Olympus, Zues, created my father, my ten uncles, and one aunt to be immortal warriors for Zues. And that they were, until they opened Pandora's Box.

Untamable demons, known as High Lords, were kept in the Pandora's Box, made of the Greek Goddess of Oppression's bones, after they escaped Hell. These demons now are bound to my father amd uncles/aunt, after they opened Pandora's Box- but that's an entire story for later.

My father and the rest of my family are the notorious Lord's of the Underworld. My father is Keeper of Pain, Reyes, and my mother is Danika Ford, the All Seeing Eye.

My name is Renier Ford- 'Lord-' and this is my story.


	2. Chapter Two

**BIRTH:**  
 **  
**

*Reyes POV*

My heart tugged as I held the puny bundle in my arms. It amazed me the innocence he possessed, the innocence that seeped from him to me, despite the inevitable fact that he is half me. Half evil. Half demon. Maybe his mothers genetics will overpower mine. Hopefully.

My son, Renier, was born just a few hours ago, just a few weeks premature. He's small, compared to the few babies I have seen, but not so that is deadly, according to Kaylie, the midwife we cautiously chose. Danika and I just need to take a few precautions to ensure he grows healthily. As if sensing my wandering thoughts Renier squirms slightly in my arms and I look down.

Renier.

My son.

How could I create something as beautiful as the baby in my arms. Most of it has to be my wife, Danika's, part. She's the artist, not I.

Renier slightly opens his eyes to peer up at my looming form, though not much. He squints tightly to prevent light from attacking his eyes. He has not yet adjusted to the drastic move from Danika's dark, protected womb in which he used to reside to the bright world.

I sigh as I stare do tentavely at the figure bundled in my arms that has infatuated me since he entered this world, hoping I'll be the father Danika expects. The father Renier expects. The caring, loving, and available father I expect myself to be.

*Danika's POV*

I watch Reye's as he stares into the face of our son. The expression on his face reveals his emotional vulnerability. Bringing Renier into this world was physically and mentally exhausting, but that doesn't compare to the turmoil Reyes has been enduring these last seven months- ever since I realized I was pregnant.

Once my pregnancy was known he began questioning his abilities as a husband and father. Could he do this? Despite my constant reassurances he didn't believe he was capable. Would he hurt our child? Would our child hurt me? What would happen if...? What if...? Would he...? During my pregnancy those questions dictated his thoughts and actions. Only at the beginning of my pregnancy did he voice his concerns to me but I know every time those gut wrenching questions have once again haunted him. His face suddenly pales, eyebrows furrow, forehead creases, and he frowns, despite his delectable immortal battle hardened body he looks older because bags have begun to form under his eyes. Like he's in another consciousness consumed by his own insecurities.

And even now, as he's holding his son, those questions are swirling inside his head.

I turn to my side, as the post-birth ache flares back into life, tearing my relaxation to shreds. I let out a silent whimper as I wiggle into my anticipated position.

As if my my pained tone was an emergency alarm Reyes head shoots up. I half force a reassuring smile. Only half because the substantial pain hasn't subsided, but I'm truly happy. "Hi," I said, unintentially wincing as I continue to squirm into my desired position.

Immediately Reye's protective nature flares. "Are you okay? What's wrong? Are you hurting?"

I can't help but let a grin crack across my face. The man holding my child always give me the comforting sensation of security. "I'm fine. How about you? Are you okay?"

Relief washes his nervous stature, but only momentarily, before he sinks back into his deepest, most protected, thoughts. I doubt he will answer,but before I decide to leave the topic alone he replies, "No..." I don't respond, allowing him and myself to collect my thoughts. As if under the impression his answer disappoints me, Reyes instantly 'corrects himslef.' "Yes, I mean... I mean... I don't know," he whispers in defeat.

"What do you mean?" I questioned in my most sympathetic and caring voice I could conjure.

Silence.

Then Reyes's, after a brief period of looking at Reniers closed eyes, focus shifted to me. "I just... don't know. I mean, it's great that we have a kid. And I can't wait to watch him age, but I don't know about, well, me."

I nod, urging further explanation.

"Well, I just don't want to hurt him. Or get him hurt because of our war with hunters. Also, I don't know what he will be, exactly. I don't want to watch him struggle with taming an uncontrollable side of himself. Or him being brine by that darker half."

I reach out and caress his knee, hoping to ease his onslaught of doubt, knowing Pain- his demon- is running wild in the back of Reyes head, tempting to mutilate himself further, and that Reyes doesn't want to put Renier down long enough to harm himself, even if it resulted in satisfaction, which it will. Self mutilation-or pain in general, of himself or others- had always been Reyes source of pleasure, and the tamer if Pain.

"We don't know how Renier will turn out. He might be perfectly normal. But either way we will love him, support him, and protect him. And as for the Hunters, I dare them to touch my baby. "


	3. Chapter 3

**PAIN:**  
 **  
**

*****Four Years Later*****

 _ *******_ _Reyes POV***_

Pain has been a serious pain in the ass recently. Torin, Keeper of Disease, would have been proud of me for the pun, except it's not funny. The usual slice-and-dice across my body isn't helping to ease Pain's whiny yet insistent demands, nothing is. I've become more irritable. Angry. Inhospitable. A pain in the ass to everyone around me. And a threat to my family.

Ever since Renier was born I vowed I would never lose control of Pain. For my sake. For Danika's sake. For Renier's sake. My family is just too important to me.

Lucien, Keeper of the demon Death and our leader, along with Sabin, Keeper of Doubt, isn't going to be pleased when he hears my request, namely because it could jeopardize our mission- at least weaken our ranks. I'm not saying that to be arrogant, we- Lords of the Underworld- just need all the help and forces we can get with the war against the Hunters- Dean Stefano and Galen- and the race to get Pandora's Box. They aren't going to be happy at all, but my restraint is vital for the safety of my family and friends.

I'm sitting at the dining table, driving a serrated kitchen knife deeper into my flesh, hoping for relief from my demon. Hoping his demands will lessen, consoled by my physical agony. But no luck. Unfortunately I'll need to follow through with my original crippling plan. I'll need to quarantine myself away from my family. Keep them safe from my corrupt self.

As I continue grinding the knife into my skin- it's now scraping against bone- Lucien walked into the room I occupied, flanked by Sabin and Strider. They spotted my blood coated form and stopped, staring. Even though the wounds I'm not currently working on creating have healed the blood remained, leaving evidence to my recent activities.

"My gods, Reyes," Lucien exclaims upon registering the carnage I've administered to myself. They're used seeing me in this state, but I usually tend to clean up after myself, never leaving too much to see or examine. Now, I must appear a mess. He jerks his chin, a signal for me to follow.

I go to stand, but the damage I've done to the muscle and bone in my thigh hasn't healed since I jerked out the knife literally a second ago, and I stumble. Usually I'm prepared for anything, even my body going lame, but Pain has distracted me, making me a liability. Weakly, I begin to limp behind Lucien. Shooting electrifying pains shoot through my leg, causing me to wince. I must have sliced through a nerve. The pain slightly lulled Pains presence, though by slightly I mean hardly at all. If this continues I'm tempted to jump off the top of our fortress again and let Anya and Paris play Hide-Reyes's-Splattered-Gray-Matter with the goop of my brain- usually they'd hide my pancreas, but maybe missing and having to regenerate chunks of my brain will satisfy Pain- but I don't want Renier to come find me in that beaten, bruised, scathed, and pancaked state. There's no way I'll put him through that.

Noticing my struggle Strider places a hand on my shoulder, offering a guiding hand as we follow Lucien's fleeting form. We remain behind him, as he leads us into one of the many lounges, baby-proofed after Renier's birth. My stomach tugs at the thought of my son. I'm thankful he is at the park with Danika, instead of in he fortress, liable to walk in here and witness me at my lowest in thousands of years.

Strider tries to help me across the room, but I break away from him- my legs tissue stitching itself back together now- and sit on the couch. The pain and injuries I inflict on myself usually- _usually_  
\- sates my demon, but always leaves me weakened.

Lucien eyes me worriedly with his mismatched eyes, sensing my distress. "I haven't seen you this bent out of shape in millennia," he remarked.

"Yes." Lucien, being one of the first of the warriors to gain a resemblance of control over his demon, has always been a sort of anchor to me, and probably the rest of the warriors. I couldn't lie to him, even if I wanted to.

"Why?"

"Don't know," I state honestly. Lucien's concern as my leader and a friend was obvious. I wanted to cringe at the distress I've caused. Even though I haven't shared my concerns with Danika, she has noticed. "Lucien, I have a request for you."

Lucien's eyebrows crunch together, distant curiosity swimming in his one blue and one brown eye. He nodded, urging me to continue.

"I want you to lock me up, somewhere."

All three warriors- Lucien, Sabin, and Strider- in the room jumped in unison. "What?" they demanded.

I just stare, challenging their disbelief. "It needs to be done. I'm a danger." I try to ease the nervousness by confirming the reality. My family isn't safe with me in this state, without restraints.

"No!" Sabin demands. "Okay, your a danger. Use that against Hunters, don't just suppress it. Are you really going to jeopardize the mission because Pain is acting up?We need you." Sabin, always the warrior, see's perfection and opportunity in destruction, as long as it can be channeled to enemies. I can't blame him really, if I wasn't so combustible I would definitely be a handy weapon for the cause. But the war isn't my first priority right now. My family is. My wife and my son.

"It's not me I'm worried about." Sabin doesn't feel the need to protect his Harpy girlfriend, Gwen- and has no child. She has proven herself a worthy warrior against enemies and Sabin himself. While I don't one minute doubt Danika's strength- she birthed my child for gods' sakes!- I don't want to put her or my son in the position where they will need to fight me or protect themselves from me. I might as well extinguish the threat while it's a simple flame on a match, ignited by forces hire than myself.

Lucien stared at me with understanding, though I could see the disappointment is his eyes. The battle against the Hunters is just as important to him as it is to Sabin, me, or any of the rest of the warriors, but he knows my position. I'm torn between the duty of my friends and my family and even though my friends are important family is the top of my list right now. "Very well, then. We'll restrain you in the dungeon downstairs."

Sabin, though disappointed, didn't argue with Lucien. He only stared at me solemnly, as if now my true intention so protect my family was revealed.

I was hoping for something more distant and exotic. Away from the people I love that can be harmed by Pain's influence over me. But I didn't argue. Better this than nothing.

Strider cleared his throat, the first time he spoke in this entire ordeal. "That's all fine with me. I mean, sure it sucks balls, but I know you want to protect your family and all, so I can't really change your kind on that, but what do you expect us to tell Danika?"

I never thought that far. I really expected to have more time to think everything through, but they agreed sooner than expected. "Uh-"

"Tell Danika what?" A female voice questioned. "And what the hell happened to you."

I didn't have to look to know who it was, but I couldn't help myself. Danika walked gracefully into the room, bouncing Renier on her hip. The child was fast asleep in his mothers arms, flushed from the exertion at the park. The kid can play hard, then nap hard, that's for sure.

My body closes up on itself trying to hide the dried blood on my body as good as possible. Even though the wounds are healed I feel disgusted with myself, in the company of my sleeping son. I'm not the knight in shining armor I promised to be. He expects me to be.

There's no going back now. The warriors all step away, leaving me alone to confront my woman. "Honey, they... Uh.. They are locking me in the dungeon." There. Done. Finished. Over. Never to be spoke of again.

Only that's not the case. "Bull-"

Danika's protest was interrupted by Lucien's calming voice. "Danika, Reyes feels that this is a necessary action to keep you and Renier safe. It's already been agreed upon."

She looks at me in disbelief. "Why?"

"Pain is pulling the strings."

"Oh," she exclaimed. Then, "Why didn't you tell me?"

I thought for a while them as I was about to say _because I was ashamed_ or some sappy romance words like that, I was being shepherded away by the three warriors to the dungeon. . I was angry at first. A angry that they left Danika with a worried look on her face as I passed. Angry that I never finished the conversation. Angry at everything. But that anger transformed into shame as I seen my reflection as I passed a mirror in the hall. Pain was definitely pulling the strings. The essence of Pain's skeletal features lay just beneath the surface of my skin, threatening to overtake me, my body, and my conscious, resulting in destruction of everything I love to follow my every move. The fact that they moved me before I lost myself was now a blessing. I wouldn't lose control with Danika or Ren around, I promised.

Squaring my shoulders I march into the dungeon with the warriors. Metal clangs as they chain me into my cell. My stomach lurches as I wait for Pain's fury to pass in the dark cell in the dungeon of the Budapest Fortress, my new home for who knew how long.


	4. Chapter 4

**A SOLDIER NOW:**

***Reniers POV-2 Weeks Later***

The stone floor is cold against the pads of my feet as I sneak past the bedroom doors to my mothers room, a wool blanket wrapped over my shoulders. I hear the guttural yell emanating from a few floors below in the basement, shudder, and quicken my pace. Every night, the growls and screams from the basement wake me from my sleep. Tonight is the worst it's ever been, sending chills into my bones, fear settling deep in my stomach.

Finally, I reach my mothers bedroom door. Turning the knob, I inch the door open, trying to be quiet despite the squeaks of its hinges. I peer in, hoping to the mountain of my fathers body lying next to my sleeping mom. I haven't seen him in weeks, and the state if his presence remains the same. Gone. Missing. Disappeared. To where exactly, I don't know.

One of the screams vibrated up, yanking me out of my loathsome thoughts. I shot foreword into my mothers room, slamming the door- suddenly unconcerned with the tedious act of silence- and scrambled into moms bed, under her covers, consciously noticing the absence of warmth on my fathers side.

"Hey, sweetie, what's wrong?" Mom mumbled.

I curl closer to my mother, seeking her comfort, which she provided by rubbing her hands up and down my back. "There's something in the basement. It keeps on yelling."

Confusion passed over my mothers exhausted face. "Basement? What are you talking about base- The basement! Yeah, don't worry about that, Ren. It's... Nothing." I could almost see her cringe with the final word.

"What is it, Mom? Really," I pursue my answers further.

"Nothing, sweetie, I swear. Just ignore it."

I begin to feel desperate, "But mom, what if it hurts us?"

She shuffles and looked into my eyes with a sincere expression. "It's not going to hurt anyone, trust me."

I curl in a ball, still pressed against my Mom. I couldn't help the nagging feeling that I was missing something, but I couldn't tell if it was good or bad. Giving up I mutter, "I wish Dad was here."

Mom stiffened at the mention of my father. Maybe his disappearance troubles her as much as it does me, scares her as much as it does me. "He is," finally she speaks up. Placing a hand over my heart. "He's in hear. Your heart. You can attack and win anything because even when he's not, he's always with you. While he's gone, you the man of our unit, the soldier, just like your Daddy."

I nod, letting the information sink in, trying to envision myself the strong warrior my dad is. How could I be _that_? That strong, ruthless, smart, brave, and caring? Maybe I do have some of those qualities, Mom did say I was a soldier now.

I fell asleep next to Mom, mesmerized by my newfound position in my mothers eyes, and wondering how proud my father would be when he discovered that I was as strong and worthy a he is.

{~~~}

Another of the roars coming from downstairs jolted me into a terrified state of wakefulness. As I adapted to the shock of being wakened by the sounds of growls from the basement I began to calm. Usually, after being woke I could easily fall back to sleep, though not this time. This time my throat itched with dryness and my stomach grumbled with hunger.

Mustering up enough courage to slip out of bed I began my expedition to the kitchen. I walked quickly, with a purpose to fill my stomach, and not get stopped by any of my uncles, or one of the loud vocal noises from the basement.

Finally, I reached the kitchen and began to dig in the pantry. I found one of Williams chocolate cakes, but decided against eating it because he would notice it gone. Giving up my search in the pantry I opened the fridge and grabbed the bag of grapes and a water, before heading back to my room, instead if Mom's. She would he upset if I ate in her room, and I'm a soldier. I can sleep in my own room and face the scary noises like a soldier.

I passed the basement door when another growl pierced the air around me, except this time I could hear chains rattling after. The scared child part of me told me to run to my room and hide, but the soldier part of me, the real me, demanded I go inspect the situation, maybe make the prisoner quiet so the rest if my large family made up if aunts and uncles and cousins and parents can continue on with their slumbers.

Reluctantly, I tiptoe to the basement door. I resist the urge to turn away, and reach for the doorknob. My hand is cold against the metal. I turn it... Nothing happens. The door is locked.

Another yell erupts, causing me to jump back. I stand and stare at the door holding the beast. I want to hide, but I can't. I'm a soldier. In order to get into the basement I must find a way to unlock that door. I try to think, but nothing comes to mind.

My attempts were futile. There was no way to get that door open without the key. I began my journey to my room, disappointed.

I walk through the castle back to my room, past Amun's room, my parents room, Strider's room, William's empty room, and Lucien's room...

It came to me like a flash of lightning. Lucien has a key to almost every room in the house, including the basement.

With a new burst of hope and excitement I sneak into their room, quiet even when the beast yelled, because I'm a soldier now and nothing scares me. Nothing scares me until I see Lucien and Anya shift in their sleep, Anya's full breast falling out of the covers. I divert my eyes to protect my innocence, but my child-like curiously I peek once more before I continue my quest.

I check on the top of their dressers, but I didn't discover anything of use. Silently, I pulled open the top drawer of the dresser and gasp in horror at the sight of Anya's lacy and silky panties. I hurry and shut it. The next drawer contained Lucien's underwear and socks, and the next drawer held an arsenal of knives similar to that of my fathers. Shaking of the memory if his absence I began to look around the room, for any hint as to where the key would be, it definitely wasn't out in the open, so I crept to the side table closest to Lucien.

Crouching in front if the table, preparing to pull open a drawer I see it. Not around the table, but on a necklace- or manlace as Torin would call it- around my uncles neck.

 _How am I supposed to get the key now?_

I look around the room, searching for something to aid my quest, then remember the knives in their drawer. I crawl to the dresser and open the bottom drawer, selecting a black knife, with a rough grip, and a spiky- serrated, I remember my dad calling it once- edge. Returning to Lucien, who is still fast asleep, I pull the 'manlace' towards me, position the knife in the string, then...

Lucien stirs in his sleep, slapping at an invisible force in the air before stilling once more. I wait, afraid he will wake to catch me in the deed of stealing. Lucien, despite his wives glee that I learned to steal and be devious, would be very upset with me and I would definitely have some explaining to do.

After I believed Lucien was back at rest I yanked the knife along Lucien's manlace, severing the connection between necklace and key.


	5. Chapter 5

**PAINFUL DISCOVERIES:**

Creeping back to the basement door with the stolen key in hand I began to feel a rush of excitment- or dread. That's exactly how a soldier is supposed to feel. Nothing but excitement- daddy says a soldier is supposed to be calm, but uncle Strider gets excited and he always wins. Not even the beasts ungodly sounds has faultered my step. Okay, maybe it has a little, but a solider never announces or presents that to his enemy.

Finally, I stood in front of the door that leads to the beast. The moment I've been waiting for, for... an hour at least. With _only_ minor hesitation, I slid the key in the door's lock and turn it, hearing a satisfying click. Without another thought I opened the door, getting overwhelmed with the pungeant odor of... mold? Mildew? Or Rot?

Nudging back my shivers of fear I enter the room, only to go down a flight of stairs. The basement is in comlete darkness. Pitch black. Instinctivly, I scramble for the lightswitch. Ignoting the slimy wet stuff coating the walls I search, begining to panic when I couldn't find beast roared, causing the structure around me to resonate and vibrate with it's voice. I turn, afraid that it senses my presence.

Slowly, I begin to bak away, but then it yells again, and, ignoring my duty as a soldier, I circle and run. I ran until something slapped me in my face and I stop in my tracks, tremors of fear racking through my body. Mustering up some meager courage and reach up to see what had hit me. It was cold... Really cold. And metal... Chains? No, the object in my hand was too small. Cautiously, I pulled it down and...

And the room was filled with yellow flickering light.

I had unintentionally found the lightswitch.

I begin to slink forward, inspecting my surroundings, as daddy has told me to do before entering an unknown area, and alway's be aware of the people around me. He'd always told me that somebody would love to snag me up, steal me from my family, because I'm a special kid. I never knew why, but my daddy and uncles always gives good advice, so I usually listen to them.

The basement actually is like a dungeon or a jailhouse. Barred cells are in a row down a wide hall and the the walls and floor is covered in red and orange liquid... Blood.

While scoping the room... the dungeon... my heart drops at what my senses notice. It wasn't the landscape of gore laid beofre my eyes, but a sound. It wasn't the beast I was hunting- though I can hear him grunting in the distance. It was footsteps upstairs, by the basement.

With dread I crouch down, as far away from the entry as possible, waiting for the person to pass on by.

"Hello?" A voice calls I immediatley notice to be William's. "Anyone down there?"

Fearing my potiental punishment for breaking into here I remain silent.

"And Sabin wants to nag me for bathing too long. He can't even turn out lights for himself. Shame. Shame," William muttered.

I wait to hear his receding footsteps but dont hear none until after the lick of the click of the door being closed. GREAT! So now I'm locked in this dungeon with the beast. The idea to hurry and run, and beg William to let me out tempted me greatly, but I reminded myself that I'm a soldier and soldier's always face thier fears. Always.

The beast let out another blood curdling roar, testing my decision. But I stayed put, my decision set in stone. Actually, instead of running from it, I used it's voice to search for it.

I looked in every cell, but they all were empty, for the most part. Could I be imagining. I venture to the end of the hall and expecting to see the dungeon branch off I find a cubby where the beast, no a man was chained.

The man was covered in dried, flaky blood. Open wounds all over his body, seeping the red liquid. He was knashing his... Fangs? And writhing and yanking against his confinement in attempt to free himself.

I stood in horror, not expecting to find an alive man- or half-man- in their basement, which turned out to be a dungeon. The man roared, causing me to shudder back in fear. But I realized them that this man wasn't the monster, he was the victim

Gaining the shreds of my courage I look up into the man's eyes and was shocked to see recognition in his eyes a second before he began to fight against his 's when the pieces began to all fit together. Or I thought they did.

I really didn't know.

I really didn't know anything but the fact that the man in front of me is my father and my uncle's- are they even my uncles?- are holding him here to torture him.

Instantly, I step into action, closing in on my distressed father. As I closed in he swat at me, but I responded, "Don't worry, Daddy. You'll be out of here soon."

His fighting and struggles slowed, so I was able to close in on the lock holding me to the wall. I took the key I put in my pocket after using it to open the door and tried it on the chains, and, surprisingly they worked to unlock !y father's confinement. That !must have been why Lucien kept the key around his neck. It kept my father in captivity like some animal.

Instantly, my father's struggle began again, except more violent. "NO!" He roared, before knocking me away with his hand. He probably didn't !want it, but my body went flying across the dungeon floor.

The sound of racing footsteps sounded from above and I knew that his outburtst had awoken the house. "Daddy, quiet down. They'll hear you!"

Instead of silencing himself his shrieks began anew, only louder and more often than before. I stumbled to him again, only to be knocked back with his closed fist. He was grunting now, breathing deeply in and out. He effortlessly yamked free of the remaining chain, it shattering at the twitch of a muscle and he glared at me, menace shadowing his expression. He began to growl at ME, with malice, no recognition in his eyes at all of me.

I could hear the basement door rattling, then they started to beat against the door. It sounded like a multitude of bombs exploding against it. "Renier, get put of there! Now!" They shouted. I could even hear my mom wailing in the distance.

"Daddy," I whispered, afraid.

He continued to stalk towards me.

Tears began to slip from the corners of my eyes and I couldn't stop the sobs from leaving my lips. My daddy was the monster after all. "Daddy, please don't do this," I begged, sucking in snot that dripped from my nose. "Daddy..."

The door burst open, and dad lunged at me. I was instantly covered in an assault of punches and snarls. My vision even began to flicker as I was repeatedly beat in the head. Despite the physical injuries I was obtaining my father's betrayal hurt the worst.

He continued to shower punches across my head, and I continued to cry and wail in pain. That's the only thing I could do. I was too small to fight him off.

Suddenly, there was a wall of bodies tackling my dad off me, and I was getting pulled to my feet. I made it a step before I slipped on a strange liquid- my own blood I would later be told- and slammed my head against the floor. I noticed that I was being dragged, but didn't care. I was too preoccupied watching my uncle's wrestle down my father as he tried to scramble and attack them. My father tried to crawl to me, a growl ripping from his posted lips.

I would have watched more but soon everything has peacefully faded to black and I couldn't remember anything after that.


	6. Chapter 6

**WHERE AM I?**  
 **  
**

_***Reyes POV***_

My vision slowly speckled into focus. A raging ache mauled my head as throb after throb pounded against my skull. Well, that as well as Pain roaring in my head.

"Danika," I moaned, my voice raspy, as if I've been screaming, yelling, roaring at the top of my lungs. "Danika," I managed to croak once more.

There was no usual response. Not even a shuffle of recognition next to me. My body lacked the usual warmth that accompanied my woman's body as she rested beside my battle hardened flesh. Groaning, as my stiff muscles acted as if I've already over-exerted them, I turned my head, anticipating to see her nestled beside me in her normal position, but she wasn't there.

In fact, I wasn't even in my bed. My eyes scanned the foreign mattress draped in silk sheets and a brightly colored comforter. There was only one pillow laid haphazardly at the end of the bed, about to tumble off.

The room was alien to me as well. It was a rectangular room with brick walls and a metal door. Only a small square window allowed a liver of light in, the test of the room was illuminated by a hanging bulb that cast a yellow glare in the entire room.

Instinctively, I recognized there was a potential threat, being in such an unknown and exotic environment, and I tried to lunge off the bed and find a refuge, escape, or weapon. All my might, however, was hindered by thick metal chains binding my hands and tied to the headboard.

Violently, I began to shake, trying to free myself from the metal confines, but the chains were not even loosening. Surely, humans couldn't have considered such strong chains.

In the midst of my struggle, I heard heavy footsteps from outside the door. A metal door I failed to recognize. I slowed, quieting my attempts of escape.

The footsteps stopped at the other end of the door. An eerie silence clouded the dim musky room and ever so slowly, the metal door began to creek open.

My body immediately braced itself for the possibility if attack. For the possibility of violence. For the possibility of pain. Pain, the demon housed inside of me, laughed gleefully at the thought and even encouraged it, exclaiming:  
 _Pain, yes, Pain!_ I shuddered at the sound of the demons voice. He'd been so quiet I almost forgot I housed him as punishment for helping open Pandora's Box.

The intruder- or my capturer- entered the room, except, it was two sets of footsteps I heard, instead of one. My eyes focused to the change in light and the new figures and slowly I easily recognized both of the men.

The first man to enter the room was Lucien, with his dark hair, scarred face, and mismatched eyes. The man behind him was Sabin, with his brown hair and amber eyes. Both were staring at me in concern.

"Where the hell am I?" I growled.

Sabin spoke up first, "You're at one of our allies alternate homes. We're keeping you here for a little while."

Lucien just stared at me and I couldn't help but allow pure are to bubble up from my stomach. They're holding me hostage here?! They can't do that. I have a family. I have a job. I have to protect those I love. And they're preventing me from fulfilling my purpose.

"No," I said, "I have to go back. With a new generation of those hunters on the rise, I need to be there to protect my family."

Our newest enemy. The biggest threat right now. Apparently, after Galen and Dean Stefano were defeated, we didn't take out all the threat because now there is a steady build up of a Hunter army that, just as the Hunters before that, have vowed to wipe us from the face of the earth. There's not to many, yet, but they're make-shift army is steadily growing in numbers, force, and brutality. The worst part is, we haven't been able to identify a leader yet, making a target hard to acquire, besides their sparsely numbered and sparsely populated bases. They're a threat to those I love and care for.

"Don't worry about them," Lucien suggested. "You know we will take care of them. The Hunters are nothing to worry about right now. They're too small in number to cause any significant damage."

Anger boiled and boiled and Pain laughed gleefully in the back of my clouded mind. _Pain? Pain? Pain! Pain! Pain! Pa-_

Shut up! I commanded the malevolent being harbored inside of myself. He listened. He actually listened! Something must be up.

"Yeah, and my son is too small to defend himself from any danger," I tried to argue. I shook against my confines trying to break free.

"We know that, but you can't go home right now. We will take care of Renier and Danika while you're away. Nothing will happen to them."

Lucien's reassurance did nothing but anger my further. I was Renier's father and I would protect what was mine. "Take me home now! Let me go! I need to see my son. I need to protect him, he needs to-"

"You're not going home!" Lucien and Sabin both shouted over my panicked and frustration.

"It's for your own good," Sabin said.

Lucien added, "And the safely of your family."

A dreaded and painful silence laid over the room as I realized that these men who I viewed as a momentary enemy, was only doing this to help me. They wouldn't have put me in these conditions if otherwise.

"Why can't I go home," I whispered in fear.

Lucien and Sabin gave each other a quick stare until Lucien steadily stepped his forward and cleared his throat.

"Something happened..."


	7. Chapter 7

**WHERE'S HE AT?**  
 **  
**

_***Renier's POV***_

"Owwww!" I cried as Paris gently dabbed some cleaning alcohol soaked cotton swab on a scrape stretching across my cheek.

"Hold on, Ren, I'm almost done," the warrior comforted.

I can't understand why everyone is so calm, relaxed as if my daddy wasn't chained in the basement. Why would the do that to him? They acted like they couldn't hear his screams from the basement bellow the fortress. They acted as if he didn't try to hurt me.

They acted as if it were normal. Like it was normal for my father to be chained down in a basement, covered in his own blood, and ready to attack anyone that dared go near him. Even his own son.

I felt the liquid building up in the corner of my eye. I wanted to while it away, and act like it was never there. But I can't. That would show weakness and I'm a warrior.

I'm a warrior, now.

I am a warrior.

And warriors don't cry.

Except I did. Warriors don't cry. They're tough and are able to handle anything and everything thrown their way, but I can't. I'm supposed to be a warrior. To be strong like my father. But I am not. I'm too weak and frail, easily broken down, to be the warrior my father is.

Paris, who was finishing cleaning my cheek with the liquid that stung the scrape across my face, was able to clearly see my change in emotion. He noticed my darkening mood, and instead of shying away from me- not that I am much to fear in the first place- he confronted me. Not in a mean, or condescending manner. He truly cared about me, and what I was feeling. The emotions I was harboring inside, trying to hide from the rest of the world. or at least my family. No one needed to know the confusion, the hurt, and the utter shock I felt.

No one needed to know the Pain I felt. The Pain I felt coursing through me.

In a way, it was kind of my fault. I shouldn't have went snooping through the house anyway. Something deep down told me to mind my own business, but I ignored it, and listened to the dark voice that urged me seek out the source of those blood-curdling cries.

Paris continued to watch, as a tear made a break for it and slipped down my face, into the wound that he had recently cleaned, in hopes to prevent infection. He had a look of compassion and genuine concern. "What's wrong?" he asked.

I shrugged, and tried to look away. It was too embarrassing. The Pain too fresh. still alive inside of me. But Paris wasn't going to tolerate my silence. "What's wrong?" he asked again, his voice silky smooth.

I looked in his eyes and could not suppress the onslaught of emotion that raked through my body. I broke down, liquid pain seeping through my tear ducts, creating salty rivers that flowed down my face. "I miss him," I sobbed.

My uncle wrapped his big muscular arm around my frail child body and brought me in for a warm comforting hug. At least, it was meant to be comforting, all it did for me was remind me of my weakness.

"I know you do, Ren," Paris murmred. "He will be back soon though. He just needs some time alone, to think, and to come back to himself. Don't worry. And he misses you too. He loves you."

"Where's he at?"

Paris's expression went from caring to conflicted instantly. He knew. His face revealed that much. But, whether or not he would tell, is the real question.

"Paris, where is my father?"

The debate raged in his mind. I could see it in his eyes. Should he tell? Or should he keep this secret to himself?

Finally, he stood, and placed his large hand on my shoulder and said:

"Somewhere."

Then left the room.


End file.
